


Must Be Witchcraft

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't get Derek out of his head. Which makes no sense because he hates the guy, so obviously it must be witchcraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Witchcraft

Derek Hale is an asshole.

Derek Hale is an asshole with a stupidly hot body and a face that should be in front of a camera - either in adult movies or modeling.

Derek Hale has a fucking nice ass that bounces when he runs and looks amazing in his dumb tight jeans.

Derek Hale has a nice bulge and an awesome one in tight jeans - an incredible one in sweatpants.

Derek Hale has dumb lips that look so fucking kissable at all times, it’s seriously distracting. And on the rare occasions he smiles, it’s like looking into the fucking sun because his whole face just brightens.

Derek Hale has dumb hands that would be nice to hold or have all over ones body, touching everywhere he wants to.

Derek Hale is a fucking asshole and Stiles wants all of him.

Which makes zero sense because Stiles hates the guy. Or at least he used to and now he wants to hold his dumb hand in public, kiss his stupid mouth everywhere and be as domestic as two assholes can possibly be.

So he comes to the conclusion that it must be witchcraft. There’s no other explanation for what he’s feeling.

*

”Do you think witches are real?” Stiles asks after he crosses the finish line in Mario Kart while Scott is still struggling in 10th place.

Scott whines as he’s thrown in 11th place by a red shell and he puts the controller down, giving up on the game and letting Yoshi in last place shoot by him seconds from the finish line. “I don’t know, man. At this point they probably are.”

Stiles doesn’t press next game and puts his controller down as well, turning to Scott next to him on the couch. “Do you think it’s possible for witches to make people feel something for someone specific?”

“What, like a potion or a curse?” Scott turns to him, suddenly very interested. Or just being Scott and giving his best friend his full attention.

“Yeah, something like that.”

Scott thinks it over - actually thinks it over, what a good friend - before he shrugs. “I really don’t know, but probably. I mean, Deaton’s pretty much a witch, isn’t he?”

“Nah, he’s an emissary. Not the same thing.” Stiles leans back against the couch with a sigh. “But like witchcraft, that’s gotta be a thing, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Scott falls silent for a moment. “We could go ask Deaton about it. Or Derek.”

“What, no. No, absolutely not. Why would we go to Derek? Nope, we’re not going to Derek about this, forget it.” Stiles shakes his head and grabs his controller, starting up a new round of Mario Kart in hopes that Scott will just let this go.

It takes exactly six seconds before Scott asks about it. Well, asks about something. “Is Derek being targeted by witches?”

Bless you, Scott McCall, for being so wonderfully oblivious to everything.

Stiles nearly sighs in relief and slumps against the back of the couch, shaking his head. “Nah, Derek’s fine. Like seriously, he’s really fine.”

The confusion on Scott’s face is probably hilarious but Stiles doesn’t need to turn around to know what it looks like. “What do you m- oh! Holy crap!” Scott smacks his arm and gapes at him. “You have a crush on Derek!”

Stiles dramatically grabs his arm with a loud “ow!”, but he quickly gets over it. Scott may be a werewolf but his smacks are still weak. “No, I do not have a crush on Derek Hale, Scott! God, I hate the guy! I hate Derek and his stupid kissable lips and his dumb perfect ass and his ridiculous body and oh my God, Scott, I have a fucking crush on Derek Hale. When the hell did that happen?!” Stiles groans loudly as he buries his face in his hands, wanting the couch to just swallow him and take him somewhere far away from here.

“Is that why you wanted to know if witches were real?” Scott asks, completely ignoring what Stiles had just said. “Did you seriously think that your feelings for Derek were because of magic? You’re an idiot, Stiles.”

Stiles groans again, this time for several long seconds, before he sits up and turns to look at Scott. “Scott, you’re my brother and you need to keep this a secret. Just between the two of us. No one can ever know, especially not Derek, okay?”

Scott stares at him for a long moment, before sighing. “Fine. I won’t tell Derek about your existential crisis just because you’re super into someone. It’s not like he likes you back or anything.”

Stiles misses that last part because Scott mumbles it and starts a new game of Mario Kart.

*

Alright, so maybe Stiles had been joking about the whole witchcraft thing to begin with, but now he’s seriously curious. And with Deaton out of town and “unreachable on his phone, Stiles, I’ve already tried six times” - thanks, Scott - there’s only one person he can go to for answers.

“Witches,” is how he announces his presence at the loft, knowing Derek has already heard him on his way up. “Real or fake?”

Derek moves his arms up and crosses them over his chest and oh God, it’s a sweatpants and t-shirt day today, Stiles might just die. “Real.”

Stiles slumps down on the couch and kicks his feet up on the table, resting his arms on the back of the couch. “Is it possible for witches to screw with people’s feelings and make them feel something for someone else that they didn’t use to feel?”

“No.” Derek moves away from the table in front of the large window to stand in front of Stiles instead, giving him a perfect view of his ridiculous arms and incredible bulge. It’s hard not to at least glance once and Stiles doesn’t even try to stop himself. “Witches can do a lot of things but not that.”

“Can witches predict the future?”

Derek gives him a look at that, eyebrows raised, to which Stiles just shrugs. “No, you idiot.”

“Okaaay, sourwolf. Is there then a difference between witches that make potions and witches that cast spells?”

“Yes, but a witch can also do both if they’re strong enough.”

“Is there such a thing as a love potion? And if yes, how long would that shit last?”

“Never heard of it but there probably is, and I have no idea.”

“How exactly would you-”

“Stiles!” Derek stares at him, a questioning brow raised. “I know you’re not here to ask about witches. So why are you here?”

Stiles just shrugs. “Uh, I’m just really interested in learning new things about the supernatural and Deaton’s out of town so I can’t go to him. And you’re pretty okay, sooo… yeah.”

“You sure I’m not… ‘ridiculous’? Or maybe you’re just here because of my, what was it ‘dumb perfect ass’?” Derek has a grin on his lips that Stiles chooses to ignore.

Instead, he gapes at him and stares for a good long while, trying very hard not to storm out of there in embarrassment. “Scott tell you?” Derek just nods and Stiles groans. “God dammit, Scott. When?”

"Couple days ago.”

Stiles sighs, stands up and makes hand movements toward the door. “Alright, so… I’m just gonna go and bury myself in a hole and just die of embarrassment, bye.”

He makes it halfway to the loft door before there’s a warm hand wrapped around his wrist. He whips his head around and stares at Derek steps closer to him.

“You have a perfect ass too,” Derek says once they’re pretty much pressed against each other and Stiles feels like either fainting right then and there or mounting Derek right then and there.

Because apparently Derek Hale the Asshole likes him back.

For some reason.

Stiles isn’t complaining.

“Then I think,” Stiles takes half a step closer to Derek and his gaze drops to those lips that holds half a sunshine smile, “that you should probably touch my perfect ass. And maybe kiss me a little. Or a lot, whatever.”

Derek does both - among other things over the night.

*

The next morning when he wakes up with a sleeping Derek curled around him, Stiles tells himself to get Scott a fruit basket.

And maybe a smack for breaking the bro code and not keeping quiet about his crush like he promised.

But definitely a fruit basket as a thanks too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
